cliché collection
by gopercabeth11
Summary: I know we all love those parodies were are favourite characters go to school and play truth and dare. well I have decided too help you quell your obsession. so come my pretties in to a world of your imagination.with tons of quotes and references. parings may vary.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect the other inhabitants of the fiction world of my stories although most of those characters are stereotypes. So that other chapter was a preview so here's the real deal.**

**This is dedicated to ****Lilyfanficlover **my first reviewer. Thanks for liking my story.

Chapter 1: high school cliché

**Dakota's pov.**

I was running. Running for my life. My heart was pounding, this could not be happening, not now, not again.  
As I dashed threw the doors my mind was racing, would I make it? I had to make it. My feet slid on the slick floor as I dashed round the corner.  
Straight in to my best friend Nico Di Angelo, Standing next to him was my other friends Stacy James, harry smith, Rory Harwood and his girl friend Amy Tenant. On the other side was Sabrina winters, Amy's BFF and the girl who was madly in love with Nico as were most of the female student body  
" Nico why are you standing there, we're late!?" I screamed right in and I quote 'the adorably handsome cutie pie face of his'

" dude we're not late. Just 15 minutes early." He replied in his' lusty, heavenly, husky voice' (still not my words) 

"Fifteen minutes, crap I've still got to do my homework form Mrs. Lofte first period." I all but yelled in his ear.

"Dakota sweetie," trilled Sabrina, "calm down, Mrs. Lofte isn't here, it's a sub and that means no home work, now let's get to class."

A chorus of 'Okays' and 'sure' spiralled round the group

**Amy's POV.**

Rory and I trailed behind Sabrina as she followed Nico like a puppy. I fell so sorry for her because he is so obtuse that he couldn't tell she was madly in love with him.

we walked into the class and Five minutes after we sat I our normal seats at the back near the window The rest of the pupils started to trickle in. When the short woman in the leather jacket came in I could swear I heard Nico curse under his breath in a langue I couldn't understand.

"Oh gods what did I do to deserve this!"

"Hello class, I am your substitute algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds, now on with the lesson..."

30 minutes into the lesson everyone was bored out of their minds, Nico was staring out the window and of course Sabrina was staring at him. When suddenly a girl burst in through the doors,

"Sorry I'm late lecto," she said her voice cutting the silence like an arrow, "you know what my dad is like."

**Zack's POV.**

Hi I'm zack. Captain of the football team, resident player and former most crushed on guy at Goode high, you see after Percy Jackson left for collage I claimed the title of supreme hottie. That was until Nico Di Angelo, Percy's cousin, came to Goode. Well anyway enough about me now on to the girl who just walked in to my algebra class.

She had long black hair with blue streaks in a side braid that went across one shoulder katniss style. She had blue eyes as electric as lightning, which match perfectly with her blinding white teeth. She wore a death to Barbie t-shirt and some black seriously skinny jeans (not that I cared), her knee length blue converses were almost the colour of her eyes.

"Ah yes Miss Grace I was expecting you to show up," our teacher Mrs. Dude or something said, "now introduce yourself and then sit next to Mr. Di Angelo."

Crap another good girl lost to the Di Angelo charm.

"I'm Thalia, just Thalia," her eyes glaring at our teacher, "and that's all I'm going to tell you cause the rest is none of your f-ing business."

"Oh I like em feisty" said Xavier my second in command giving a whistle.

"I'll show you feisty" Thalia growled

"Just sit down pinecone face he's too stupid to get the hint." Di Angelo smirked finally waking up from his stupor.

"Ah and the zombie finally wakens," the new girl giggled, yes giggled, as she strolled over to him and sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Pinecone face."

"Death breath."

"Tree lady."

"Zombie dude."

"Love you thals."

"I know you do Nicky."

All of us except the teacher and those two stared on in awe as the bell rang

"Ah that means you can go," when none of us moved except Di Angelo and his lady. Mrs. Doody yelled

"That means go!"

**Sabrina's POV.**

OMG that b*tch I mean she just walks in her and then has my man tell her he loves her, wait maybe she's his cousin. I mean sure while she has creepy Paul Hollywood***** eyes he has eyes like melted chocolate in a deep pool of hotness and with a squishy centre of sadness.

And while he has hair the colour of mahogany which flops in his eyes in that way, she had scrappy black hair with blue streaks that was just begging for attention. Okay I'm just making myself more worried.

"Mrs. Lexington, Mrs. Lexington," my teacher jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Um pi cubed times x," I blurted out, well it was the first thing that came to mind don't blame me, the room exploded in laughter

"Mrs. Lexington two things: one we are in English, two I asked you to close the window." The laughter continued

"Oops sorry miss." I mumbled as I closed the window. A couple of minutes later we were dismissed so I went to my locker and put my books away, then I went to are normal lunch table were Amy and Stacy were all ready there.

"Sabrina can you told me what happened in algebra because no one will tell me, stupid dentist appointment." Stacy gushed.

"I'll tell you what happened," whispered Harry in my ear, I shrieked and jumped because I hadn't heard him, "Di Angelo got a girl and before me to."

"What!" Stacy yelled

"That's right I got a girl, what's it to you?" said Nico scaring all of us. I turned around and saw him sliding onto the bench next to harry still holding hands with that b*tch.

**Thalia's POV.**

Yes I know most of you are thinking Thalia what are you doing your a hunter. But I haven't been a hunter for two years, you know when Jason, piper and Leo meet me on that quest after they left artemis came down from Olympus, even though the gods were in lock down, and yelled at me because she didn't know that sparky was my baby bro.

I got mad because she didn't trust me so I quit the hunt, when I went back to camp I ran in to Nico and we decided to go looking for Percy together. I was there at camp Jupiter when Percy was there but I was sick in bed the whole time, and when Nico went looking for the doors of death I was with him. When we were captured by Gaea he just kissed me and shadow travelled me away. After the war we got together and have been together for one year now.

Any way back to the present, the look on those people's faces was almost as hilarious as the look on Conner and the rest of the camp we Katie kissed Travis. So natural I burst out laughing and then Nico joined me, they continued to stare for five minutes until we stopped laughing. When we stopped giggling there moves were still wide open,

"What are you staring at." I shouted in their faces.

"Thals be nice their just shocked that they finally found out that I was actually telling the truth about my cute girl friend."

"Two things death breath; one don't call me thals and two cute try more like super-awesome-mega-foxy-hot**." I replied my face only inches from Nico's.

"Um Nico sorry to interrupt your bonding moment," the girl who Nico said was called Sabrina or something like that said though I doubted she was, Nico isn't like Percy he can tell when someone likes him he just pretends to be stupid.

"But do you want to introduce us." She continued.

"Fine, this is my girlfriend thalia grammhh," he stopped as I shoved my hand over his mouth

"I don't use my last name."I growled at them, "any way Nico continue." And I removed my hand.

"Yeah so this is thalia my girlfriend of one year." he finished

"Wait you've known each other for one year." Sabrina gapped.

"Oh gods no," I saw her smirk but then I smirked to, "I've known him six and a half years." I saw the smirk slide of her face and their mouth opened even more.

"Guys shut your mouth you look like goldfish," Nico sniggered

**AN:**

***I mean his eyes are really creepy there so blue.**

****anyone who can tell me where that is from gets a chapter dedicated to them and gets to suggest a one shot. Leave your suggestions in the comments and remember always look for the dam snack bar and that if you have great power you need t have a nap. :) **


End file.
